


An Educational Afternoon

by secondhandact



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, in which Roxy teaches Jake how to eat box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/pseuds/secondhandact
Summary: Okay, so you aren't the greatest at going down on a girl. But that's not your fault. You grew up a few thousand years ahead of and away from most of the human race.It's time for you and Jake to get better. And Roxy's a good teacher.





	An Educational Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrimsqueaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimsqueaker/gifts).



You gotta admit, one of your favorite positions is on your knees.

Your favorite time to be on your knees when you’re on your knees with Jake as the second player in your evening game. He looks good standing above you, with his teeth clenched and his lips shaping indecipherable words that you’re honestly glad you can’t hear most of the time (being told that you’re doing a ‘real bang-up job’ when you’re sucking someone’s dick is probably a boner killer, and you’re in no mood to find out what new words he’s describing you with when you’ve got him halfway down your throat) and when he gives up and shoves your face into the pillow he definitely _feels_ great. Roxy’s strapon is nice, but nothing beats the real thing.

Anyway, because you like being on your knees so much, it isn’t often you see Jake on his. Right now, he’s on his in front of Jane herself, the sweet queen. She doesn’t join you guys directly much - Jane prefers watching - and you’re pretty sure this is the first time he’s ever actually gone down on her. Not that she’s complaining, or anything like that. If anything, she’s probably definitely enjoying it, because she’s squirming next to you and making these cute little breathy sounds that would go just fine in some of your older hentai, if you used ‘em before things got hot and heavy. It probably helps that you’ve got at least one of your hands busy toying with her nipple and your mouth on her neck. 

At least, you _think_ everything is fine, until Roxy pulls off of you and swivels, shooting a glower at Jake. ”You gonna be rude to her all night, Jakey? Do I need to come show you how it’s done?”

That’s confusing, but it doesn’t surprise you. Roxy knows Jane well enough to know when she’s sounding frustrated. Jake’s breathless when he comes up, and you sink back against the couch. Jane, for her part, burrows against your chest, hiding her face in your shoulder. ”Roxy, it’s fine.”

Roxy is rolling her eyes. ”Are you really trying to lie to me?”

”Rox—”

”To me, Janey.”

There’s a soft sigh against your shoulder, and Roxy barks out a triumphant _ha_ before Jane manages to cut her off. ”But it isn’t like he’s had much, I mean, practice or anything. A-A-And my expectations are, I don’t know, probably a little high and I just couldn’t really tell my childhood  crush what to do...”

In the process of defending Jake, Jane has withdrawn from you and is now half-curled into a ball beside you on the couch, her face hidden behind her hands. When she finishes talking she rocks forward, and when she tries to burrow against her knees you catch her and tug her sideways so she falls against your chest. It’s enough to make her smile, and some of the tension slips away from her shoulders. Which is all you wanted.

Roxy clears her throat, and as if on cue, Jane blushes. Jake, for his part, is also blushing, but he doesn’t fumble over his words near as much as you expected him to. ”Show me, then.” The words come out as a demand, and you bite down on a snort of laughter, watching the tips of his ears turn red.

Roxy’s smile reminds you of a cat about to go after cream. ”Don’t gotta tell me twice. Scoot. But don’t go off and play with your boy, you gotta pay attention.”

Jake swallows and nods. You slide off the couch, so that you can get a little closer. Fuck, if Roxy’s gonna be giving lessons, you might as well benefit. It isn’t like you know much more than Jake does about the ways of bodies like the ones Jane and Roxy have.

It takes a little bit of adjusting, but eventually you’re next to Roxy, with Jake looming over your shoulder like the too-tall asshole he is. Roxy’s got one hand on her girlfriend, and she’s sliding fingers over her entrance and tracing around her lips. ”First, you gotta remember, we have a lot more nerves than you do. It ain’t all about goin’ in. All of this gets some love and she’s gonna love every—” she presses a kiss just above Jane’s hood. ”—second of it. Ain’t ya?”

Jane’s giggling, but she’s smiling in a way that’s familiar. It’s nice that she’s relaxed, and makes you feel a little bit better about crowding next to Roxy between her legs. 

”So you can start with finding out all about how she tastes.” Roxy breathes the words against Jane’s skin, which makes her shiver, and you catch her hand, tangling your fingers with hers. ”Your tongue can do a lot of moving. And if you want, you can suck at her the same way you suck at a dick. All of this...” She strokes at Jane’s lips. ”...is gonna react.”

Roxy tilts her head back enough to smile at you before dragging her tongue from the base of Jane’s folds to her clit, and when she goes back down she sucks those lips into her mouth, making the girl on the couch arch above her, a choked sound caught in her throat. Roxy doesn’t pause - she works her way back up to the sensitive button and when it’s trapped between her lips, Jane’s noises take on a fevered pitch, and she curls her fingers into Roxy’s hair, riding up against her mouth.

You should be paying attention, probably. You really should. But Jake’s nestled against you in an effort to ‘get closer’ and it’s making you very, _very_ aware of the dick between his legs and the fact that it’s hard and pressing against the small of your back. Which is making you pretty aware of your own dick, still plenty awake from all the attention Roxy had stopped giving you when she’d started going down on Jane.

And Roxy isn’t talking anymore. Understandably, because Jane seems much, _much_ happier than she was.

As if he’s reading your mind, Jake presses a kiss to your shoulder, his voice husky. ”You know, it wouldn’t take much adjusting to make sure Roxy’s having a good time, too.”

He’s not whispering, which means Roxy hears him. Which means she actually lifts her head, and she leans the few inches it takes to brush her lips against yours. ”Why don’t you get down there and show me what you’ve learned?” She plucks your shades off of your face (how you’d kept them on for so long you don’t know, but you’re proud of it: not quite a record, but the longest you’ve managed to keep them since you guys had gone from a pair of couples to a foursome) and passes them up to Jane before kissing you, and you suck at the spicy-sweet flavor of Jane still on her skin.

You’re already shifting away from Jake, who you hope is finding the lube. ”That’s an idea I can get under.” 

Your snark earns you a light swat on the shoulder on your way to the floor. Roxy’s thighs are spread enough that you don’t have to lift your head much, but that doesn’t stop you from sliding your hands under her ass and giving it a squeeze before you slide your tongue along her hole and slide into the comfortable rhythm that is getting your face ridden by Roxy Lalonde. Her hips tick forward at a steady pace, sliding her folds against your mouth while you try to replicate the tricks she’d shown you. You suck at her and she moans into Jane in response, making Jane gasp.

There’s cool against your ass and it’s a relief, because you’re rock hard and any attention between your legs is good attention. There’s cool and wet around your dick, too; because Jake’s got his hand around your shaft and is slicking leftover lube over you while he adjusts himself. You know the toy he’s fitting around your cock (you’d laughed when he’d purchased it, but honestly the fleshlight is a way better toy than you ever expected it to be) and when he slides it all the way down to your root he buries himself in you up to the hilt in the same motion, making you groan, clutching at the girl straddling you.

The best thing about going down on Roxy is how responsive she is. You’ve gotten really good at reading your best friend’s body language over the years, and you know just how to work her. Now, armed with a couple new tricks, you’re even better: you suck at her lips and she squirms, you flick your tongue underneath and over her clit and she grinds against you. It’s getting harder to focus, though, because if there’s one thing Jake’s really fucking aces at it’s fucking you, and soon you turn your face against Roxy’s thigh because you can’t do much more than gasp and rock with every hammering thrust of Jake’s cock into you and the fleshlight sliding back on your own dick. Roxy doesn’t seem to mind, because when you open your eyes and look up you get an eyeful of her fingers working over her slit, toying with her folds with rough little pinches and tugs, the heel of her palm grinding roughly against her hood. You dig your nails into her ass and she groans, whispering a breathless ‘ _oh, fuck_ ’ before dipping her head back between Jane’s legs. You wish you could see what she’s doing, because when you clutch at her again Jane outright screams.

Roxy’s no longer going down on Jane; instead she’s started sweet-talking her in ways that aren’t nearly as filthy as the shit you’ve said to both of them. ”That’s it, my princess of pie, honeycakes, that’s it, cum for me, keep cumming for me, you look so _fuckin’ good_ when you’re cumming...”

Roxy’s voice has that hitch to it that you know means she’s really close, and if the ways her thighs are trembling is any indication, she’s about to collapse down on you. Which is fine - you’ve let your hand fall between your legs and now you’re fucking yourself with the fleshlight at a faster pace than the one set by Jake’s hips thudding against yours, but you’re about three seconds away from no longer being coherent.

Jane’s voice peters off and Roxy makes a faint keening sound, withdrawing her hand just in time for you to pull her back against your mouth with your free hand. You catch her clit between your lips and rake your tongue over it, dragging your hand down over her back, and when you do it a second time she sucks in a sharp breath and thrusts down against you, both of her hands in your hair, keeping your mouth sealed against her. Her taste floods over your tongue about the same time Jake stiffens against you, and the combined sensations are more than enough to send you over the edge, your hips bucking against Jake’s in a rough, brief staccato before you let yourself go still.

Roxy’s still breathless when she speaks. ”I think you learned pretty well, Mr. Strider.”

You close your eyes, a smile on your lips. ”I had a good teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget that the hardest part of writing a poly fill is figuring out where the bodies are going. And alpha ot4 smut makes me so friggin' happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
